Jak (Jak
Jak is the main protagonist of the Jak and Daxter video game series. He and Daxter previously fought Ratchet and Clank in the 60th episode of Death Battle, Ratchet & Clank VS Jak & Daxter. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Aang vs Jak * Jak vs Captain America * Jak vs Eren Yeager * Ryu vs Jak * Jak VS Shadow With Daxter * Jak & Daxter vs Banjo-Kazooie (Completed) * Jak and Daxter VS Crash Bandicoot * Link & Midna vs. Jak & Daxter * MARIO & LUIGI VS JAK AND DAXTER (Abandoned) * Master Chief vs Jak and Daxter * Ratchet & Clank vs Jak & Daxter (Completed Fanon Version) * Weiss Schnee vs Jak and Daxter Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 History Death Battle Info (Official) Background Jak * Real name: Mar * Age: 19 * Height: 5'10"/177.5 cm * Weight: 185 lbs/83.9 kg * Left-handed * Spoke his first words at age 17 * Can catch 200 lbs of fish out of one in about 60 seconds Background Daxter * Age: 19 * Height (Ottsel): 2'10"/86 cm * Weight (Ottsel): 48 lbs/21.7 kg * Once worked as an exterminator * Owns a bar called the Naughty Ottsel * A surprisingly good hacker * Thing he wants the most: a pair of comfy shorts Eco Powers * Green Eco ** Heals wounds and creates shields * Blue Eco ** Greatly increases speed and reflexes * Yellow Eco ** Ability to throw energy projectiles * Red Eco ** Doubles physical strength * Dark Eco ** Dark Giant, Dark Strike, Dark Blast, invincibility * Light Eco ** Flash Freeze, gliding, health regeneration, shield Morph Gun * Red Mod ** Scatter Gun, Wave Concussor, Plasmite RPG * Blue Mod ** Vulcan Fury, Arc Wielder, Needle Lazer * Yellow Mod ** Blaster, Beam Reflexor, Gyro Burster * Dark Mod ** Peace Maker, Mass Inverter, Super Nova Feats * Won gladiator duels in a lava arena * Took first place in the Kras City Grand Championship while poisoned * Obliterated a Precursor robot with a blast of light eco * In Dark form, can survive being buried under rubble * Blew up a planet-destroying terraformer by themselves Death Battle Info (Fanon) Feats * Dodged a gunshot from Sig * Survived the explosion of a planet-destroying terraformer Gallery Jak & Daxter.jpg J & D.png Dark Jak.png|Dark Jak Avatar_jak_daxter_1.png Jak's_Level_3_Light_Jak.png|Light Jak Jak & Daxter-.jpg Jak.png Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Darkness Users Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hacker Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Jak and Daxter Characters Category:Light Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Pilots Category:Playable Character Category:PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Returning Combatants Category:Royal Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Shield Users Category:Sony Combatants Category:Teenagers Category:Time Manipulators Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Regeneration Users Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Absorption Users Category:Size Changers Category:Time Stoppers